The Sleepover (Matt X Parappa)
by squishleudders
Summary: Matt invites Parappa over to a sleep over and stuff gets "awkward" (Contains Mature Content)(My First Fic) Cover belongs to @heckpuppy on Tumblr. Side Note: I might make another chapter for this, I just need ideas and lot's of thinking. Hope you enjoy this!
1. Awkward Night

NOTE: Yeah, this is my first fanfiction, so it might be pretty bad, but I still try. No, this isn't anything "that" inaproppriate.. Enjoy! - Squishy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Parappa was standing at his locker packing up his stuff into his bookbag. Matt was standing right beside him doing the same thing, but he had an idea.

"Hey Parappa, wanna have a sleepover?"  
"Sure, just let me ask my dad first."

Parappa texted his dad asking if he could go spend the night over at Matt's house, his dad said yes. The rapping dog told his friend that his dad said yes and they both walked over to the school bus. There was cups and plastic all over the bus floor and Matt got irritated over this since he had a small case of OCD, but he tried his best to ignore it. A couple of minutes passed, Matt and Parappa are now at the house. They both walked inside and went up the stairs to Matt's bedroom where they sat their bookbags down at.

"Hey, do you wanna drink?" The taller blonde dog asked.  
"Sure, what drinks d'ya have?"  
"Hmm... We have sodas and some orange juice."  
"I'll have some orange juice."  
"Alrighty, be right back!"

Parappa sat on Matt's bed swinging his legs back and forth over the edge, Matt elbowed the cracked bedroom door open and threw Parappa his juice box full of orange juice.

"I have some video games, wanna play em'?"  
"Sure, what console is it?"  
"It's a PS2, I know they're old but still my favorite. My parents won't let me buy a new one so I'm stuck with this old thing."  
"It's alright, PS2's my favorite as well."

Matt got out a spare emerald controller and handed it to Parappa. The controller was a bit dusty, looks like it hadn't been used in a while. Matt turned on his PS2 and his TV, then they started to play Ape Escape 2 for a good 50 minutes until they got bored as hell. Both of the dogs let out a loud yawn and stretched their arms out into the air at the same time. Matt fell back onto his bed and shut his eyes half way while Parappa tried to stay awake.  
It was 9:22 PM in Parappa Town.

"I'm tired, where am I gonna sleep?"  
"Hm.. You could sleep on the couch in the living room if you want to."  
"Alright, sure. Cya in the morning Matt!"  
"G'night Parappa."

Matt sat up and crawled under his cottony, grey covers as he watched Parappa walk out his bedroom door. A couple of hours pass and it's become midnight.  
Parappa layed there on the couch with his eyes bloodshot and red from staying awake for too long. He couldn't sleep on the couch and was afraid of the dark. No one knew this except for his dad and sister, which usually comfort him. The rapping dog kept twisting and turning until he just gave up on trying to sleep. He wasn't that kind of person to give up, but it was just sleeping, they're other ways to fix this kind of problem. Parappa got up and tip-toed upstairs to Matt's bedroom. He creaked the door open slightly and walked over to Matt where he tapped him gently on the shoulder for no response. He tapped harder and Matt opened his eyes slowly to see another dog standing in front of him.

"Matt, I can't sleep... Can I sleep with you?"  
"Uh... Sure.."  
"Thanks."

Parappa walked over to the other side of the bed and slipped under the covers. He switched sides on his back and felt comfortable in Matt's bed, until he noticed Matt's right arm slide on top of his chest. He was snoring quietly and legs curled up a bit, Parappa grew an awkward expression on his face as he begin to move Matt's arm, but to no avail. He grabbed Matt's arm gently and started to move it over to his other side, until he noticed that he was on top of Matt. Parappa heard the snoring stop and some quiet groans were heard in his ears as he looked down at Matt. His eyes started to open and then noticed Parappa was on top of him so his face flushed into a dark shade of redness, thinking he was doing something else.

"I-I swear Matt this isn't what it looks like. I was just moving your arm and thi-"  
"Uh, It's okay.. I um... I know."  
"A-Alright.. I'm so so so SOOO sorry.."  
"It's okay..."

"You can get off of me now.."

"Parappa, I said you can get o-"  
"B-But I don't wanna get off.."  
"Wh-what do you m-mean...?!"  
"It's cozy right here.."  
"What's that supposed t-to mean?"  
"Can I sleep here?"

"I guess..."  
"Sorry if I'm weird, It's just that your fur is so warm and fluffy and I had a hard time sleeping on the couch."  
"I can clearly see that, and don't worry, you're not weird. Good night Parappa."  
"G'night Matt."

Parappa took off his orange beanie and rested his head onto Matt's chest. Matt wrapped his arms around Parappa's back and started to snuggle a bit.  
Parappa grew a small pale red blush on his face when he felt the taller dog's arms wrap around his back. 2 hours pass and It's now 2:30 AM. Parappa wakes up and is in shock of what position him and Matt were in. The rapping dog thought to himself: "Oh god.. Oh dear god..." Parappa was rolled off of Matt's stomach, laying beside him. His face was towards the wall and Matt's forehead was snuggled up to the back of the rapping dog's neck. His hand was in Parappa's pants, on his boxers, and where his... you know what was. Parappa couldn't stop blushing or noticing where Matt's hand was, but he was trying to let it slide, in other words, ignore it. But it just didn't seem to budge. Parappa's squirming and groans made Matt wake up, the first thing to notice was where his hand was. A couple of seconds later he stopped squirming and stayed silent, Matt just layed there with his eyes shot open in complete and total shock. Matt wasn't even sure what to do, so he didn't move it. He couldn't blame himself for not moving his hand, it just felt comfy.  
He fell back asleep but had a nightmare which caused him to squirm his legs around and squeeze stuff with his hands a bit, but he couldn't really move his hand from the nightmare, which it got locked in Parappa's pants, meaning he was squeezing Parappa's crotch.

Parappa gripped the sheets slightly as he felt squeezes being triggered on his crotch from Matt. The taller blonde dog was woken up from a loud groan that came out of Parappa's mouth. He then noticed what was going on, making his face flush into red.

"P-Parappa..?"  
"Nnngh.. Y-Yeah?"  
"I uh... um.. I didn't mean to p-put my hand th-there.."

"Don't move it."  
"Wh-what..?"  
"Dont move it..."  
"I... Okay.."

"Go back to sleep Matt.."  
"A-Alright... G'night again.. Parappa."  
"You too."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End. 


	2. Gifts And Notes

NOTE: Finally, chapter 2 is here. Yeah yeah I've decided to make another chapter. It might not be as good as the first one but I hope you'll like it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Parappa woke up in Matt's bed, remembering what happened last night. He gently grabbed Matt's hand and moved it from his crotch onto the bed. He then tapped on Matt's shoulder to wake him up, but for no response, so he slightly shook him, he woke up a couple seconds after.

"Morning, Matt."  
"You too."

An awkward silence hit the bedroom and Matt got up to get some cereal. Parappa followed behind him. Matt strolled step by step down the stairs and went to the kitchen. Parappa just sat there at the kitchen table waiting for Matt to make them some cereal, he was thinking about what had happened last night. In fact, he was so caught up with his thoughts that he didn't hear Matt asking.

"What kind of cereal, Parappa?"  
"H-huh..?"  
"I asked what kind of cereal?."  
"Oh, uh... I-I'll just have some F-Frosted Flakes.."  
"Alrighty."

Parappa settled his head down into his hands as he waited, he couldn't stop thinking about what he said last night. "Don't move it.". It was like if those words were haunting him, he couldn't get them out of his mind, he also couldn't get Matt out of his mind.

"Hey, Parappa?"  
"Y-yeah...?"  
"Why do you seem so down this morning?"  
"Wh-what d-do you mean?.."  
"I mean, like, you're being too quiet, I've heard you sigh about 4 times, you've barely said anything to start a good conversation, and let's not forget about how much you've stuttered."  
"It's uh... It's nothing, really.. It's nothing. Nothing at all..."

"I don't believe you."  
"That's what I thought.."  
"Is it about last night?"

"Y-yes."  
"Right.. So tell me, why'd you really come to sleep with me?"  
"I... I uh.. Well..-"  
"Spit it out already."  
"Fine, fine, look. They're two reasons, first one, I couldn't sleep and I.. I'm scared of the dark..."

"Second one is... I.. I kinda wanted to see what It's like to sleep with a boy."

"Look, look, I'm sorry It's just that I've only slept with Sunny and I just don't feel right when I do, so I wanted to see if It'd have a difference.."  
"...And did it have a difference?"

"Yeah..."  
"Tell me about it."  
"It feels right, I don't know why but it just does."  
"That means you're gay."  
"B-but what will I tell Sunny? Wh-what would my family think? What am I gonna do?!"  
"Don't worry, calm down, everything's gonna be alright. I'll guide you through this."

Parappa started to panic a little, but Matt helped him calm down.

"Alright Parappa, where'd you put your bookbag again? It's time for school."  
"But we don't have school today, It's the beginning of spring break."  
"Oh, right.."

"Well Matt, I'm gonna go hom-"  
"Wait!"  
"...Yeah?.."  
"I uhm... Uh... I wanted to give you this.." Matt handed him a small white note.  
"Read it when you get home, and text me after."  
"But I don't know you're num-"  
"Just do what I said, trust me."  
"...Okay.."  
"Oh and I think your bookbag is upstairs, I'll see you later."  
"Thanks."

He walked upstairs into Matt's bedroom and grabbed his bookbag but he noticed something lying down on Matt's desk, it was a piece of paper with a drawing on it. He walked closer to it and tried to see what it was. It was a drawing of.. him and Matt kissing?

"..." Parappa stared at the drawing while blushing his face off, it was as red as a tomato. He thought to himself: "Is Matt gay too? Or have I just gone crazy?" He took his eyes off of the drawing and walked downstairs to find Matt sitting on the couch humming "Love Together". The taller blonde dog turned around and waved goodbye to his smaller friend. He walked out the door, jumped onto his skateboard, and rode home, thinking about what he'd just seen on that paper. Parappa arrived at his house and walked inside to see PapaRappa and Pinto sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey dad, hey sis, I'm home!"  
"Heya sport, you're hear early."  
"Wait, what time is it?"  
"Why? It's 9 AM."  
"Thanks, just wondering."

Pinto waved hi to Parappa as he walked to his bedroom, he waved hi back before he passed the doorway. The rapping dog hummed a little tune he got stuck in his head from earlier, "Love Together.". Parappa walked into his bedroom, sat his bookbag down, and took out the note from his pocket that Matt gave him.

"Hey Parappa, if you're reading this look in your bookbag, but before you do, I just wanted to say that I'm gay too, and I.. Well... I've sorta liked you if you didn't know.. Sorry if you hate me now, I just had to get it off my chest. I mean I was gonna tell you in person, but damn how shy I was. If you ever need help, just know that I'll be here for you. That's why I told you to have my phone number. P.S: Open you're bookbag now."

Parappa's eyes were shot right open after he read this. Was it true? Did Matt really like him? Was he gay too? Was this note just a prank? Well no, all of It's true. He looked down at his bookbag and started to unzip it. When he opened it, he saw something shiny at the bottom, but it was covered by a bonquet of flowers. The flowers were his favorite colors, orange, blue, pink, and yellow. The smell of the flowers sent Parappa into a daze, applebloom, his personal favorite. But there was another note, it was attached onto the bonquet's ribbon. Parappa slowly lifted the flower bonquet out of his bookbag and tore off the note. He sat down on his bed with the flowers next to him and started reading the note.

"Enjoy the flowers! You're favorite. XOXO ~ Matt." The note also showed Matt's phone number, so Parappa got out his phone and started to type it in the contacts. He lifted the phone up under his floppy ear and listened to it ring about 3 times before his friend picked up.

"Hey Parappa, you read the letter?"  
"Yeah.. Matt, you really didn't have to."  
"Oh but I wanted to! I knew they were your favorite, so why not?"  
"Thanks so much Matt. Oh! I forgot about that sparkly thing. Be right back."  
"Okie dokie."

Parappa sat his phone down on the bed right beside his flowers for a second and reached his furry arm into his bookbag. He wrapped his short claw around something that felt like a small chain, so he pulled it out. His eyes grew a bit bigger and his mouth gaped open a bit while he stared at it. The thing he'd just lifted up was a golden chained necklace with a small orange beanie on it. The thing was sparkling like an angel's halo, the rapping dog couldn't keep his eyes off of it. He lifted the chained necklace around his neck when he noticed something, he wasn't wearing his hat. Parappa picked up his phone from the bed and started to talk to Matt again.

"Oh god Matt, words can't even explain how much I love this necklace!"  
"Aww, well shucks.. I'm glad you love it!"  
"Where'd you even get it from?"  
"Actually, I made it myself. It took me a good week."  
"You spent that much time to make something for me? You really didn't have to!"  
"Oh but I just so ever wanted to."  
"I can't thank you enough, but have you seen my hat? I can't find it anywhere.."  
"Oh, Your hat? You left it."  
"Left it where?"  
"In my bedroom."  
"Now I have to take another trip this morning? Ugh!"  
"Actually, since you took a trip, I'll take a trip. How about I bring it over in a minute?"  
"Yeah, sure. Thanks Matt."  
"No problem. Well, I'm gonna go now-"  
"Wait!"  
"Yeah?"  
"I uhm... I... I like you too."

"Well Matt, I'm uh... I'm gonna go now. Don't forget to bring my hat over. Bye.."

Parappa hung up the call and layed back onto his bed for a couple of seconds. Matt was still sitting on the couch from earlier, he couldn't believe that his friend liked him back. Although, they did seem like soulmates. 


End file.
